


like real people do

by beyzaljackson



Series: high school sweethearts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyzaljackson/pseuds/beyzaljackson
Summary: it's basically kaisoo being in love and dancing





	like real people do

"Is it just me or did this semester end really quick?" Jongdae asks knitting his eyebrows. He lays his head on Minseok's shoulder. Kyungsoo wonders how long Minseok will let him stay on his shoulder without pushing him roughly.  _It' not that I don't want him close,_ Minseok told Kyungsoo once,  _it's because he makes me feel stuff._

 

The wide garden is now empty. After the ration cards were given, students stayed for another ten minutes to talk about their summer plans and then left. Kyungsoo, Minseok and Jongdae are still under the shadow of the cherry tree near the basketball court.

 

Kyungsoo agrees with Jongdae. The semester ended way too quick and not it's summer again. Hot, sweaty summer. He hates it. He loves it. 

 

Jongin is coming back.

 

After his short visit, Jongin left for Italy, he's been there for months now. They've been exchanging letters to keep in touch but it's never really like having him near. Kyungsoo misses his sweet scent. He misses how Jongin's arms would wrap around him.

 

He's been happy though, because Jongin is happy. He's working hard there and he's succeeding. His teachers are happy with his rapid growth. 

 

Still, Kyungsoo misses him dearly.

 

He sighs deeply at his thoughts. Minseok and Jongdae are already bickering. Maybe Kyungsoo should talk to Jongdae, tell him that he should be careful around Minseok. Yet again, Kyungsoo doesn't want to interfere. _The nature will take its course._ It won't take Jongdae long to fall head over heals for Minseok. Everyone does.

 

Kyungsoo spots Baekhyun walking towards them, he's smiling widely. They didn't even notice Baekhyun getting lost in the crowd. They were talking to the head of the student council and when Kyungsoo turned his head, he couldn't see his best friend.

 

"What are you so happy for?" Minseok asks Baekhyun who's seated next to Kyungsoo. 

 

"I was talking to Chanyeol."  _Oh, right._ After the silly fights and resentments were forgotten, Chanyeol and Baekhyun did actually start to study together. Baekhyun still likes Chanyeol but he's subtle about it. Unlike Chanyeol who get red all over with just one touch.  _I knew it,_ Kyungsoo thinks everytime he sees them together.  _I knew you'd like him._

 

"And?" Kyungsoo nudges his friend slightly. Baekhyun breaks into a huge grin.

 

"He asked if we could hang out during summer." Kyungsoo laughs loudly as Jongdae starts to scream. Honestly, this boy needs a filter.

 

"I'm the only single one now." Minseok pouts endearingly. Jongdae stirs uncomfortably next to him.

 

"I'm single too." His voice is low but they all hear him. Kyungsoo can see a small red cloud on Minseok's cheeks. 

 

"Maybe you should date."  _Oh no._ Kyungsoo wants to slap himself. Why does he always talk in the most inconvenient way?

 

"Aren't you suppose to leave? I thought Jongin was coming?" Baekhyun changes the subject and Kyungsoo wants to hug him. He gets up on his feet, embarrassment and guilt blends in his chest. 

 

"I'll see you guys around!" He hugs them one by one, Miseok being the last one. He whispers a small apology. Minseok smiles softly when Kyungsoo pulls away.

 

He starts walking towards the exit, heads to the magical shop where the better part of his life started.  _Cheesy, right?_ He laughs to himself as he fastens his pace. Someone is waiting for him. Probably.

 

* * *

 

"I thought you started to like me!" Kyungsoo exclaims as Moonkitty runs away from him again. He took care of the fluffy animal while Jongin was gone. He made sure to pay a visit to Yongguk everyday. They would talk about Yongguk's past in Germany, he would give Kyungsoo some tips and advices for his stories.

 

Kyungsoo walks into the colorful shop. Yongguk is on his rocking chair as usual.

 

"Ah, my dear, welcome!" The old man greets him warmly. Kyungsoo smiles at him, then starts examining the shop. "He's not here yet." He can feel the disappointment in Yongguk's tone. "I guess his flight is delayed." 

 

Kyungsoo places himself next to the shop owner. He pours himself some tea.

 

"Stop pouting, Kyungsoo. You have the whole summer, a few hours isn't that much." Kyungsoo lifts his head to look at Yongguk. He wasn't even aware that he was sulking.

 

"I know. I'm sorry, I just really missed him." His voice is low, he feels slightly embarrassed. This man is Jongin's grandfather, he missed him too. Kyungsoo doesn't have the right to act like this. 

 

"It's okay. It's not the same, I know." The old man winks mischievously. Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks get warmer. He was always shy when it came to his relationship with Jongin. "Can you keep an eye on the shop? I don't think I can wait for Jongin, my back is killing me." Yongguk rises from his chair one hand on his back.

 

"Yeah, sure. Don't worry." Kyungsoo helps him to his car, meanwhile Moonkitty walks back to the shop.

 

Kyungsoo closes the shop's door and locks it twice. He seats himself back on his chair taking a book from Yongguk's library. He didn't really sleep last night, he was too busy being excited over Jongin's arrival.

 

Here, in the cosy shop, he feels his eyelids getting heavier with every page.

 

* * *

 

"Stop biting me, I'm trying to give you some love." Kyungsoo stirs in his sleep as he hears a soft voice talk. "Just sit on my lap, how hard could it be?" A boy whispers. Did Kyungsoo forget to lock the door? No, he didn't. He locked it twice, he's sure. 

 

Kyungsoo slowly opens his eyes, cursing himself for falling asleep. 

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widen as he gets a glimpse of the boy sitting in front of him, Moonkitty on his lap. 

 

_Jongin. He's here._

 

"I thought you'd never wake up." Jongin is watching him now, a small smirk forming on his plump lips. "Hi." 

 

"Hi." Kyungsoo's voice is still husky from the sleep, he lifts his head from the table.

 

"I'm sorry, something was wrong with the plane." He explains getting off his chair.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't want to hear, he doesn't care. He rises from his chair swiftly, running into Jongin's arms.

 

Jongin is warm, as always. He smells the same. He wraps his arms around Kyungsoo immediately. Kyungsoo nestles himself into Jongin's chest, the taller one rests his chin on Kyungsoo's head.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't remember how long they stood there. He does remember Jongin's shriek when Moonkitty bit his leg.

 

"He's jealous of me." Jongin mumbles as he rubs the bitten spot.

 

* * *

 

"I'm really sorry." Jongin is sulking now. They're outside Kyungsoo's house. They walked here together, just like that day they sang together. Kyungsoo smiles at the endearing memories. 

 

"It's okay, we have the whole summer." He whispers taking Jongin's hand in his. Jongin's face lights up immediately. 

 

"I made plans for tomorrow." Jongin says enthusiastically. "Can you be at the shop at 5 PM?" 

 

"Sure. What are we going to do?" 

 

"That's a secret." Jongin gets on his bike. "But I do hope you'll like it." He winks cunningly before he places a small kiss on Kyungsoo's hand. 

 

Kyungsoo watches his boyfriend cycle away. His cheeks aren't getting warmer, they're burning up.  _He's burning up._  

 

He walks right into his room when he enters the flat. He needs a long shower.

 

* * *

 

_"Why are you scared? It's not like you're going to a war." Baron laughs at his own lame joke. Kyungsoo scoffs as he watches the white clouds dance with the wind._

 

_"He's been away for months. What if his feelings have changed? What if he found someone else and he wants to leave me?" Kyungsoo feels like crying. He always overthinks, he knows he needs to stop. It's hard, always doubting yourself._

 

_"That's nonsense." Baron seems awfully serious now. "He likes you. You shouldn't think-" What is happening? Where did the Baron go?_

 

 _"Kyungsoo."  The young boy hears someone call his name. It's not the Baron. It's a woman's voice. It's…_ mom?

 

"Kyungsoo, wake up. It's nearly noon." His mother slowly strokes his hair. "I know it's the first day of summer vacation but you shouldn't sleep that long." 

 

Kyungsoo smiles at his mother before rising from his bed. She made pancakes for breakfast. It's going to be a good day.

 

Kyungsoo takes a short shower after he fills his stomach and places himself on his chair. It's 13:15. He needs to busy himself until 5 PM, until he meets Jongin.

 

He's curious about what Jongin has on his mind. They never really had the chance to go on dates before Jongin left for Italy. Now he's here but Kyungsoo is freaking out. Everything was okay with letters, but now, they'll be together. Kyungsoo has no idea how to talk with Jongin without stuttering. 

 

He shakes his head as if it would help him to dismiss the ideas he's having and takes out a book. 

 

He can't concentrate though. The insecurity crawls back every time. 

 

Kyungsoo calls Baekhyun, he needs to see his friend. And for his luck, Baekhyun is free. Kyungsoo thought that he'd be with Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo puts on his new jeans, a white t-shirt and his favorite denim jacket. He wears his watch and leaves the house. He'll meet with Jongin right after seeing Baekhyun.

 

* * *

 

"Are you really Kyungsoo?" 

 

"Shut up." Kyungsoo sneers at his friend. "Stop making fun of me." He thinks he looks good but Baekhyun makes him worry. Should he go home and change?

 

"I'm not making fun of you." Baekhyun is frowning now, he seems like a five year old. "You look hot." 

 

"It's just clothes." Kyungsoo feels small, he's never been good with accepting compliments. 

 

"Yeah, they're just clothes. It's you." A small smirk is forming on Baekhyun's lips. "You're the hot one."

 

"Stop it." Kyungsoo is sure he's flushed all over.

 

"I hate it, you know." Baekhyun is watching some kids run around the park. "When you put yourself down like that." His voice is soft, it's like he's scared to hurt Kyungsoo. "You're one of the greatest people I know and you're pretty. People don't deserve you if they can't see that." 

 

"How's Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo changes the subject, because if he doesn't, he's going to start crying and that won't be pretty.

 

"I think he's fine. We're fine, I mean." Baekhyun smiles to himself. "I reallt want him to like me, you know? He's a good person."

 

"I think he already likes you." Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun an assuring smile.

 

After a while Kyungsoo rises from the bench to head to the shop. Baekhyun makes him promise that he'll call him at night to tell how the date went.

 

* * *

 

The shop is closed and Kyungsoo feels dizzy suddenly.  _Why is it closed? Did Jongin forget?_ He remembers then. He walks towards the side of the shop and open the old, green door. They really need to repaint it.

 

He climbs down the stairs and stands on the balcony. He inhales deeply before he walks inside the downstairs shop where Jongin works on his violins.

 

He's there. He's seated on a small chair. He's painting a newly carved out violin. Kyungsoo just stand there, watching his boyfriend silently. 

 

Jongin is focused on what he's doing and he didn't even realize Kyungsoo walking in. He looks beautiful. Kyungsoo wants walk over him, grab his cheeks and kiss him. 

 

"Hey."  _Oh no._ Kyungsoo was so invested in watching Jongin, or, watching his lips, he didn't realize that the boy realized him. He's now smiling wide.  _Dazzling._

 

"Hi." Kyungsoo coughs out. He needs to pull himself together. "Did I come early?"

 

"No, it's fine." Jongin removes his overall. "I hope you're hungry? I cooked." 

 

"You cook?" Kyungsoo didn't mean to sound so surprised, but he actually is.

 

"Yeah, Italy wasn't cheap." Jongin jokes as they climb the stairs to reach to the antique shop.

 

"Seems like you're husband material." The thing about Kyungsoo is that he is smart, well at least he's not stupid. But he's a slow learner. And he's the slowest learner when it comes to stop talking. He never knows when to do that.

 

"Well, I guess you'll have to marry me."  _Oh god._ Kyungsoo needs air. Did Jongin just?  _Oh god._ "Here." Jongin leads them to the wide table. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn't know what he expected but he sure didn't expect a table this empty.

 

"I thought you cooked?" He turns towards Jongin, raisng an eyebrow.

 

"I did." Jongin smirks as he lifts the wide tray beside the fireplace. He removes the cartoon cover from it.  _Oh._ "There was a pizza shop next to my school. The owner was really sweet and he didn't turn me down when I asked him if he could teach me." Jongin lays the tray on the table. "I told him that I wanted to impress my boyfriend."

 

"I can't believe I'm falling for this." Kyungsoo mumbles as he sits down on his chair. 

 

"You don't like it?" He glances at Jongin to see that the older one is pouting.  _Oh boy, those lips._

 

"No!" Kyungsoo exclaims instantly. "It looks really good, thank you." 

 

Jongin cuts the pizza into small pieces and pours them apple juice. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow as Jongin hand him his cup.

 

"I've seen you drink apple juice a couple times, I thought you'd like it." He sits down across Kyungsoo. "Oh god, I sound like a stalker." Kyungsoo laughs loudly at that. 

 

* * *

 

The next ten minutes pass rapidly as Kyungsoo praises Jongin's cooking abilities. 

 

Jongin starts the radio as they clean the table together. They work in sync as if they've been doing this for years. 

 

Jongin halts suddenly, he looks at the radio. Slow music fills the rooms as Jongin's eyes sparkle.

 

"I love this song." He smiles widely walking towards Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo tries to pay attention to the song as the man on the radio starts singing. His voice is sweet, Kyungsoo likes it. He freezes when Jongin holds his hands. He starts walking backwards and Kyungsoo follows him. Jongin's eyes never leave his.

 

_What did you bury,_

_Before those hands pulled me from earth?_

 

Kyungsoo holds his breath when Jongin pulls him close, his right hand wraps around Kyungsoo's lower waist as the other one still holds his hand. Kyungsoo puts his free hand on Jongin's shoulder. 

 

_I will not ask you where you came from,_

_I will not ask and neither should you._

 

Jongin smiles at him and Kyungsoo feels heat filling every single part of his body.

 

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips,_

_We should just kiss like real people do._

 

Oh, Kyungsoo wants to, but he doesn't have the courage. He never does. 

 

They start swinging slowly, Jongin rests his chin on Kyungsoo's head like the other day. Kyungsoo lays his head on Jongin's chest, he can hear his boyfriends heartbeats. It's fast.

 

The song is sweet and slow. Kyungsoo feels like his body is on fire as Jongin puts his other hand on Kyungsoo's waist and wraps tightly. It's like they're hugging. They keep swaying until the end just like that.

 

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips,_

_We should just kiss like real people do._

 

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin as the man sings his favorite part of the song and then it ends. Another song starts but Kyungsoo can't hear it. He's too busy trying to catch a breath. 

 

Jongin's gaze lower down to Kyungsoo's lips and then back to his eyes.  _Is he asking for permission?_ _Oh._ Kyungsoo nods slightly.

 

Jongin leans down, never breaking the eye contact. He's close.  _Too close._ And he's not kissing Kyungsoo. He just stares into Kyungsoo's eyes.  _Oh, I see. He wants to play. W_ _ell, not today, Kim Jongin._ Kyungsoo waited too long for this. He rises on his toes and closes the distance between them.

 

His lips are warm. Just like the rest of him.

 

It's not something passionate, it's just two boys who missed each other dearly. But still, Kyungsoo feels like someone drenched him in gasoline and then ignited him.

 

Jongin pulls away first and Kyungsoo suddenly feels anxious. Was he bad? Did Jongin not like it? His worries instantly die as Jongin leans again. 

 

It's rough this time. 

 

Jongin presses his body on Kyungsoo's as they kiss. Kyungsoo can't control himself and moans into their kiss. Jongin welcomes the opportunity and slips his tongue in.  _Oh boy._ Kyungsoo shivers as he tastes Jongin.

 

They pull away at the same time with the need of a breather.

 

Kyungsoo glances at his boyfriend. He's flushed, his lips are swollen from the harsh kisses. He probably looks the same.

 

"What happened to your hair?" He asks when he's finally able to breathe regularly.

 

"What do you think happened?" Jongin smirks a little. "I never imagined you'd like it rough."  _Oh._ Kyungsoo didn't even realize grabbing Jongin's hair meanwhile.

 

"Did I hurt you?" He asks in a low tone.

 

"No." Jongin places a kiss on his forehead. "I kinda liked it." His smirk widens.

 

"Yeah. I liked it too." Kyungsoo whispers as he puts his head back on Jongin's chest. "I like how you smell too."

 

"Kyungsoo." Jongin whispers back. "I really like you." Kyungsoo glances at his boyfriend before he pecks him. "I really like this too." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @kayipkahraman on twitter


End file.
